


My Dork

by tashapaige



Series: Multifandom Drabbles & One Shots [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco x Reader, F/M, Reader-Insert, Speedster!Reader, more than one flash, two speedsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashapaige/pseuds/tashapaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick note before the story. Midnight is a colour! It is an extremely dark blue to the point it's almost black. So hopefully the name will make sense (when you read on you'll understand). Also 'Mach' is pronounced 'Mark' in case anyone was pronouncing it wrong and it sounded a bit weird in the story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Dork

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note before the story. Midnight is a colour! It is an extremely dark blue to the point it's almost black. So hopefully the name will make sense (when you read on you'll understand). Also 'Mach' is pronounced 'Mark' in case anyone was pronouncing it wrong and it sounded a bit weird in the story.

After putting the phone down, you walked over to your window to watch the night life. All of the cars, buses and trains sped past leaving the small blur of light in their spots. A flash of orange lightning passed by, swerving in and out of cars. You smile, knowing that Barry was off on another job and in 5 seconds your phone would ring. It'd be Cisco and Caitlin asking for help down in S.T.A.R. LABS. You mentally counted down from 5.

5

4

3

2

1

The phone that laid on your table started buzzing. You smiled and rolled your eyes as you picked up the phone and answered. 

"Hello? Cisco, Caitlin? What's wrong this time?" You talked into the phone and awaited an answer, but there was none. There was just a faint vibrating noise on the other end that sounded almost like a helicopter. What the hell? You thought to yourself as you turned the volume up to hear better. You talked into the phone again, asking if anyone was there on the other end.

"Hear that, Barry?" A deep voice that almost echoed through the phone spoke, frightening you at the volume. A small, incoherent mumble escaped the lips of another person on the other end of the line. You knew who this was, it was the Reverse Flash. Running to your computer, you called Cisco and put your mobile on mute so only Cisco could hear you but not the Reverse Flash. 

"Cisco, track the phone call I'm on right now. Barry is on the other end and so is the Reverse Flash!" You yelled out as you saw his face on the other end of the video call, swivelling on his chair. His face when serious and he started tracing it immediately as Caitlin came running into the Cortex. Her face went white when she saw where it was traced to; S.T.A.R. LABS.

"I'll be there in a second." Slamming your laptop shut, you ended the call on your mobile as the line had gone blank. You sprinted through the streets of Central City, faster than the speed of light. Although Barry was a speedster, he was not the only one. You had both met on one of Barry's missions against a meta-human, you showed up just in time to save him. Although, you didn't have a suit then and your clothes burnt every time you would run somewhere; Cisco fixed that and made you your very own suit.

It had been around 10 seconds since you left you apartment and reached S.T.A.R. LABS. In a flash of white lightning, you suited up into your midnight coloured suit. The base colour was almost pure black with a tinge of dark blues and purples, the detail colour was pure white, although you had a feeling after a lot of fights it wasn't going to stay white. Cisco smirked at you, more the suit than you as it was his creation and the first time you were wearing it. Caitlin simply smiled at you and cracked a small laugh at Cisco's reaction to his new suit. 

"It looks great Y/N! Or should I call you, Midnight Mach." Cisco called out laughing and fist pumped the air. He was extremely proud of your new hero name. His face then became serious again as he remembered the whole reason you came here. "We traced the call and it was traced back to here, S.T.A.R. LABS. We don't know where in here so we can't help you with that, but we can check the security cameras." He told you and Caitlin nodded, taking a seat next to him and starting up a few computers with security footage on them. You walked around to see if you could spot him on any of the monitors. There! He was standing outside the meta-human prison.

You sprinted out of the Cortex which sent papers flying everywhere. "We really need to invest in paper weights." A small laugh from Caitlin followed the remark from Cisco. If this wasn't such a dire situation you'd be laughing too, or even just cracking a smile but you weren't. The Barry Allen was in trouble and needed your help! With a small skid, you stopped and saw the back of the Reverse Flash and Barry laying unconscious in a cell.

"Who are you?" He turned around to face you as you looked at Barry, then back at the man in yellow. He simply stared on, vibrating his face so you couldn't figure out his identity. A small, evil chuckle escaped his lips as he turned sideways and pressed a few buttons on a keypad which closed the cell door and sent it back into the particle accelerator. He turned to look back at you, his hands slowly reaching up to the top of his head. He pulled the mask back but his face was still vibrating. 

"I think you know exactly who I am, Y/N." A sly smirk appeared across his face and he stopped reverberating it back and forth. You gasped, your eyes went wide and skin pale. A single tear fell from your eye and rolled down you cheek but got stopped and absorbed into the leather case of your suit. Cisco talked into you earpiece, repeatedly asking what was going on and if you were okay. You turned it off so you wouldn't be bothered anymore; this was something that you would have to go through alone. 

"Dad?" You whispered out, trembling in fear and hatred. How could he keep something like this from you? And why is he evil? He was one of the nicest people you'd known. Yes, there were some days where he would have to be more stern, but that was just what he had to do as a father not as the Reverse Flash. In an instant he pulled the hood back down and appeared not a centimetre away from you. He whispered in your ear so no one else could hear, especially Cisco and Caitlin if they had somehow turned on your earpiece once more.

"You won't tell another soul about this? Do you understand me?" He held you by your suit, dangling you slightly above the ground. You nodded furiously and he dropped you to the floor. Landing on you feet, you looked up at your father once more and he said something that sent a chill down your spine.

"Don't think I won't kill my own daughter." He walked past you then sped off to who knows where. 

Almost on cue, Cisco and Caitlin ran into the room you were in. Cisco saw how weak you were and ran over to catch you before you fell. He slowly lowered you down to the ground as Caitlin ran over to you and asked if you were okay. You told them both you were fine, just a bit shocked. Cisco kissed the top of your head to calm you. He saw your cheeks light up a faint pink colour and smiled against you.

"Get Barry out, he's in the cell." You told her and pointed to the keypad. She smiled lightly and nodded then walked over and typed in some numbers; an override command. Cisco held you there and played with your hair after he had pulled the mask down. Caitlin didn't want to ruin the moment but she clearly needed some help with carrying an unconscious Barry up to the Cortex where she could look after him, medically. With a smile you squirmed out of Cisco's reach and stood up, offering him a hand to help him up too. He smiled and gladly accepted, pulling himself up from your strength; you were a lot stronger than him.

"Don't worry Caitlin, I'll get Barry up top." You kept your hand in Cisco's and walked over to the open cell which held an unconscious Barry on its floor. After grabbing Barry and putting him in a comfortable position on your back, you asked Cisco to shut the cell behind you. Speeding off, you left a trail of white lightning that disintegrated into nothing almost immediately. Cisco smiled as he and Caitlin followed you up to the Cortex. You had saved the day, once again.


End file.
